


I Like It Like That

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-06
Updated: 2007-06-06
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:59:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's wet!Ron/Harry... what more do you want?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Like It Like That

**Author's Note:**

> Written in payment for [a wager lost](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/324572.html) to [tqpannie](http://tqpannie.livejournal.com/) who requested Harry/Ron, water, "I Like It Like That".

The water sloshed as the boys wrestled and jostled in the summer sun. The Weasley annual get-together would not start for another two hours and as Ron lifted himself out of the water, Harry was glad for the extra time. He was free to ogle his boyfriend's muscles, now flexing and stretching as he climbed up on a giant rock near the lake's shore. Harry watched that delectable arse lift up as his strong legs pushed Ron up on that boulder high above the greenish-blue water below and his body instantly reacted to the sight of all that freckled flesh suddenly exposed, covered in rivulets of water.

"Thought you said we'd stay in our trunks," Ron called out, an impish smile on his face as he lazily stroked his cock.

Harry smiled, slowly making his way toward his boyfriend. "We have time," he finally replied after clambering up. Lying side by side, their foreheads touching, Harry ran his hand down Ron's wet body and threaded his fingers with Ron's. Together, they stroked Ron's cock, their tongues meeting in an open-mouthed kiss.

Ron's moans grew feverish, his hips bucking as Harry banished his own swim trunks and pressed himself against Ron, their cocks brushing together. The summer air cooled their heated skin just enough to keep them from sweating, but when Harry rolled on top of Ron and lifted himself up on his arms, he shook his hair out and bathed Ron in tiny droplets of 'Harry rain'.

"Can we?" Harry asked grinding down against Ron who groaned and seized Harry's thrusting hips.

"Out here? In the open?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said before claiming Ron's lips once more. "Please."

When Ron pushed himself inside Harry, his lip worried between clenched teeth, Harry moaned, "Oh yeah, I like it like that."


End file.
